


Witch of Queens

by orphan_account



Category: The King of Queens, The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Consensual Underage Sex, Crossover, Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Heavy Petting, Hijinx, Loss of Parent(s), Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex, Phone Sex, Romance, Underage Drinking, witch and a vampire
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-03 18:15:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 14,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5301722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Bonnie's father and only remaining family dies, she goes to live with her god parents, Doug and Carrie in Queens. After a bittersweet goodbye with Damon, who says he'll come visit her, she ends up in a new city with a new family she isn't prepared for. With a witch and vampire in Queens, drama, hijinx and romance ensues. - The Vampire Diaries, King of Queens crossover. / No Elena</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Goodbye Mystic Falls, Hello Queens

_**A/N:**  This is an AU, cross over, with King of Queens. Some things are canon, ages are different._

In this story, the girls were all 16 when they met Stefan and Damon, and Elena died a few months before her 17th birthday instead of being turned into a vampire.  
  
 _Some chapters will contain mature content, including underage drinking, underage sexual content._  
  
  


* * *

_**Chapter 1**  - Goodbye Mystic Falls, Hello Queens._

"I'm going to miss you so much." Caroline was sobbing on Bonnie's shoulder, to the point that she was positive she was going to have to change her shirt if it went on any longer.

"I'll only be 8 hours away." she reminded her friend, patting her on the back and once they pulled apart, Bonnie wiped her own cheeks of wetness.

Caroline sighed, "I know this is probably selfish, but I wish you didn't have to move."

"Technically, I don't. I'm 17, I could chose where I want to live, but my dads wish was that I go live with my god parents if something happened to him." Bonnie replied, furrowing her brow, trying not to think about the fact that her last remaining parent was... no longer remaining. She didn't have any other family, at least not any family she knew of.

"Call me as soon as you get there and don't forget to take as many photo's as possible." the blond leaned in for another hug.

Bonnie squeezed her, and kissed her cheek before letting her go completely.

"I'll need to board my plane in a few minutes."

Caroline nodded and gave her one last look of sadness mixed with love, turning around and walking away.

Bonnie wandered around the area, waiting for the voice over the loud speaker to tell her she could board.

The flight would only be a little over an hour, but she was nervous. She had never been on a plane, and while it was just about as safe as driving, it was still worrisome.

"Terminal 28 is boarding."

She blinked and tightened her carry on bag on her shoulder, heading for the terminal.

"Hey!" Bonnie heard from a little ways behind her, and she turned, confused, although she recognized the voice.

"Damon?" she mumbled to herself and wish a flash of his feet, he was standing straight in front of her.

Bonnie gasped, startled, "You can't do that!"

"No one was lookin' calm down." the man smiled, his pitch black hair a perfect mess on his head.

"What are you doing here?" she asked, brushing a lock of her long dark brown hair behind her shoulder.

"I came to say goodbye, of course." Damon said, almost like that should have been obvious.

Bonnie swallowed, "That doesn't sound like you."

"You were Elena's friend, I've known you for a year now." he replied, crossing his arms over his chest.

This was true, Stefan, followed by Damon had somehow intertwined their lives with Elena, Bonnie and Caroline's a year before when the girls were 16.

"Oh, so you're just saying goodbye to me being you had the hots for my best friend?" Bonnie asked, pursing her lips and nodding.

"I take that back, it definitely sounds like you.

Damon rolled his eyes, "You're my friend. Yes, I may have had a thing for Elena, but it was one sided, and never progressed past her being perpetually pissed at me."

"If you'd like, I can be perpetually pissed at you, bring back some memories." she said sarcastically.

"Ha-ha." he looked at her unamused.

Bonnie sighed, "Elena died 6 months ago, my dad died 4 weeks ago. I just want to get on the damn plane, and forget about Mystic Falls."

The man before her, literally towered above her, at 6'1 he was a full foot taller than her. Since, he looked a solid 24 years old, anyone watching them might think he was being creepy, talking to a 17 year old girl. But, the truth was, he was over a hundred years old, and that 17 year old girl, could burn down the airport with her mind. Not that she ever would.

Unless there was a really giant spider or something.

"That's why you're leaving? Because you want to forget?" he asked her, his bright blue eyes a little more serious.

"Yes, and no. I don't want to forget everything, but just the bad parts." Bonnie answered, looking behind her and seeing she only had a few moments to board before she'd be screwed.

"Look, I really need to go, Damon." she said furrowing her brow.

Damon nodded, "Just, can I ask you something?"

"Hurry up." Bonnie pursed her lips.

"Don't forget me, even if I am a bad part." he said slowly, shoving his hands in his jeans.

Her heart sunk a little, and she stepped forward, unsure of what to say.

"Not sure what you are honestly." she said and with a hesitant sigh, she leaned up on her tip toes, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

He was surprised by this, but wrapped his arms loosely around her waist, before giving her a tighter squeeze.

Bonnie pulled away, "You have my number, text me, call me, whatever. Tell Stefan to too." she said quickly and fixed her bag on her shoulder.

"I'll come visit you eventually!" Damon called with a promise as she turned around and ran for the terminal.

Bonnie turned to look at him one last time before turned, her hair 'whooshing' behind her and she disappeared through the door...

Her seat wasn't bad, it was comfortable but she was hungry 30 minutes in and she wasn't a fan of peanuts or stale cookies.

"30 more minutes." Bonnie told herself, tapping her fingers along her jeaned knee and wondered why only Damon had come to say goodbye, and not Stefan too. Then again, there were a few people who hadn't come to say goodbye. Caroline was who she was the closest too.

About a half an hour later and she was finally getting off the plane, thankful for being able to walk around again, with her carry on slung over her shoulder.

Bonnie bit her lower lip and looked around, she didn't really remember what her god parents looked like. She hadn't seen them since she was maybe 3 or 4 years old. Her father had went to high-school with Carrie, that's about the jest of what she knew.

"Bonnie!" a male voice called from several yards away.

Turning around, she saw 3 people standing with a cardboard sign her name written in clumsy black letters on it.

With a small smile she walked over to greet them.

The woman with brown hair and chocolate brown eyes waved a little at her, and she knew she was Carrie... Heffernan. The man beside her who was on the short side for a male, but still taller than both the women, had light brown hair and caramel colored eyes, he was Doug, her husband.

However, she didn't quiet remember the older man standing in between them.

"You're here!" Carrie smiled, she had a think Long Island accent and her finger nails were long and painted deep red.

"Yup." Bonnie popped the P, and tried to act like she wasn't about to pass out from nervousness.

The plane had done a number on her ears and her heart was beating too hard.

"I got you a gift." the old man said, with salt and pepper hair, graying blue eyes.

"Oh, you didn't need to do that." Bonnie insisted, but a crinkled brown paper bag was handed to her.

Bonnie blinked, and reached her hand in, pulling out the contents inside. In her hand she held a ceramic purple giraffe that was missing one ear.

"Uh." she said slowly, and then looked up at the man, who's eyes were nervous and curious at the same time.

"I love it."

The man cheered, rushing forward and wrapping his arms around her in a tight hug.

"I told you she would love it!" he laughed, turning around and pointing his finger at the two of them.

"Oh! Arthur!" Bonnie remembered, and smiled.

He was Carrie's father. He hadn't been living with them when she knew them, but he was now.

"Was your flight okay?" Doug asked with a chuckle, shaking his head at his father in law.

Bonnie nodded, "It was okay."

"That's a surprise, we should probably leave this airport before we get mugged." Carrie teased and Bonnie pursed her lips, not really finding that funny and the women looked at the floor before clearing her throat.

"She's not kidding." Doug said after a second.

"Oh." Bonnie blinked and they headed over to the baggage claim to get her things.

"I'm sorry about all the bags." she apologized as they were stuffing her 4 suit cases, 2 duffel bags and several other assorted bags into the trunk of their car.

"No, no, sweetheart it's fine." Carrie waved, and looked over at Doug who was struggling to get the trunk closed.

"I'd have just as much stuff." she added with a smile.

Bonnie nodded, feeling a little strange, being with these people. They already seemed different than the people in Mystic Falls. Then again, Queens wasn't a supernatural hell.

"Are you doing alright?" Carrie asked a little more quietly, wanting to be friendly to the teenager girl she'd just invited to live with her.

Doug and her hadn't really thought about kids yet, well they had, but they didn't have their own. Carrie wasn't too great with children, but Bonnie was 17, she had to be easier to get along with right?

"Um, I guess kinda, I mostly just try not to think about it." Bonnie frowned a bit.

"Your father was a good man! Even if he did cheat me out of those red vines." Arthur ranted, hearing their conversation and patting her on the shoulder.

Bonnie raised an eyebrow and looked over at Carrie who shook her head as if to say, 'just ignore him'.

The car ride wasn't very long, maybe 15, 20 minutes and once they got to the house, Bonnie grabbed two of her bags and helped everyone get the inside.

"Alright, so. We don't have too many rooms, but in light of you, I took my office out of the smaller bedroom." Carrie explained, and Bonnie felt a little bad that she was causing them to have to rearrange everything.

"Oh, I hope that you found another good place to work." she said slowly, and Doug waved a little.

"I finally got rid of my work out equipment and she moved her desk into our room." he said with a chuckle.

"Get rid of? I thought you said you put it in storage." Carrie said, putting her hand on her hip and the man blinked.

"I-..In storage, yeah that's what I meant, that I got rid of it...and put it in storage." Doug lied, and even though Carrie knew this, she just rolled her eyes and this was kind of sweet Bonnie thought. In a weird, married people way.

"You could have had the big basement, and I would've took the room upstairs." Arthur said chewing on a Popsicle that he now had in his hand.

"Oh no, no I think she's fine." Doug said slowly, and it was obvious that he didn't want Arthur's room to be upstairs.

"Doug, take her last two bags upstairs." Carrie pointed and he sighed, grabbing the two bags and heading upstairs.

"And, dad, you know you're not supposed to have sugar after 7." she shook her head.

"What!? Now a man can't have his icy treat!" Arthur said gruffly, and turned around, storming into the kitchen and down to the basement.

Bonnie blinked, a bit taken aback by the dynamic of this family.

"Sorry about that." Carrie smiled a little, and lead her into the kitchen.

"You're probably starving, can I get you something to eat?" she asked, and Bonnie sat down at the table, itching to look at her phone that had vibrated several times in her pocket.

"Ugh, yeah, I'm hungry. Um, anything is fine really." Bonnie replied and watched as Carrie opened the fridge.

She didn't want to be rude, start stuffing her face in her phone when she hadn't even been in her new home for 10 minutes.

"I can heat you up some pizza, is that alright?" the woman asked, and she nodded.

After 2 minutes of listening to the microwave hum, Carrie set the plate with two slices of pizza on the table in front of her.

"Now, you don't have to ask for food. You can get whatever you want, whenever. I just, wanted to get you something, since it's your first night." She explained, sitting in a chair to the right of her and putting her hands on the table.

"Thanks..." Bonnie replied, biting at the inside of her cheek before lifting the steaming pizza up, blowing on it and taking a bite.

Her stomach growled as she ate the first piece.

"We didn't see your dad much, after your mom left, and we wish we could have went to the funeral." Carrie sighed, running her fingernail along the table in a circle.

"It's alright, I understand." Bonnie replied slowly, biting into the second piece of pizza.

"You don't have to start school right away, we've let the school know, but haven't given them a start date or anything." she said brushing her shoulder length hair behind her ear.

"Okay." Bonnie pursed her lips, wondering what the new school would be like. What a school without vampires (hopefully) and without the death toll that her old school had would be like.

Would she make new friends?

Would she take up cheer leading again?

"Whenever you're ready, I can take you there and you'll pick our your classes and set a first date." Carrie smiled.

Doug came walking into the kitchen, "Oh, thank God, I thought I was imagining the smell of pizza." he sighed, putting a hand on his head and opening the fridge, pulling the box out.

"You had dinner before we left." she scolded him a little, but he pouted.

Carrie waved him off and let him get a slice.

"Here, I got it." she took Bonnie's plate when she was done.

Bonnie stood up from the kitchen chair, "I think I'm going to go upstairs."

"Okay, if you need anything, let us know." Doug told her, as he stood, waiting for the pizza to heat up.

She nodded and inhaled, "Thanks... a lot, for letting me live with you guys."

Carrie furrowed her brow and stepped over, touching Bonnie's arm.

"No need to thank us, just know it can get a little nutty here." the woman replied, invoking a small smile from Bonnie.

Bonnie turned around and walked out of the kitchen, through the living room and up the stairs.

"Rooms to the left!" Carrie called from the kitchen and thank god she did or else she would've been lost.

"Thanks!" she called down, turning the door knob of the bedroom and flipping the light switch on.

A hazy yellow light lit up the room, and she closed the door behind her.

The walls were reddish orange, a futon along one wall, a dresser that looked brand new along the other, and a opened empty closet.

The carpet was the same color as the rest of the house's tan short, and the curtains on the window were a floralish pattern. Bonnie smiled a little, the room wasn't bad, and there was a padded window seat.

Over all the room was bare, but there wasn't too much room for anything else. Maybe a small bookcase and a TV. It didn't bother her though.

Her bags were stacked on top of each other in one corner of the room.

Bonnie took her sneakers off, setting them to the side of the door and pulled her cellphone from her pocket.

_**Caroline:** _ _I miss you already!_

_**Caroline:** _ _*selfie* this is my missing you face!_

_**Caroline:** _ _Are you there yet!?_

Bonnie chuckled, pushing the call button and putting her phone to her ear.

"Bonnie!" Caroline answered, excited.

"Hi, yes I'm here and I know you miss me, and yes I saw your missing me face." she said quickly, taking a long breath afterwards.

"Good, good. How are they? How is the house? How is your room? When do you start school?"

Bonnie blinked, "Okay, woah, one question at a time... Carrie, Doug and Arthur, they are nice, a little.. silly but, nice."

"Nice is good." Caroline replied.

She chuckled, "Hold on, I'll send you pics of the room."

Bonnie opened the camera on messenger and snapped a few photo's of the room, sending them.

"Ohh.. not to shabby. Too bad I'm not there, I could totally spice is up."

"Yeah, with that, I'm actually glad your not hear, because I don't need a room that looks like Barbie threw up in it." Bonnie chuckled and her friend gasped.

"As for school, I'm not sure yet, maybe in a few days. I need time to adjust."

An hour later, or maybe it was two, Bonnie wasn't sure, but it was completely dark out and she had just hung up the phone.

Getting up from the futon, she stretched her arms above her head and turned around. She unfolded the futon from it's couch form, to it's bed form and stripped the sheets off, along with the covers on the pillows.

Going through one of her bags, she grabbed her own bedding and made up the bed.

"That's better." she looked at her dark purple bedding and then grabbed her pajamas.

After changing, and turning off the light, she finally laid down, feeling kind of tired but mostly just drained from the last month in general.

It was difficult to sleep, without Elena, without her father, without Grams. In the last year or so, more people than she wanted to think about had died.

Now? Now, it was different. No originals to worry about, no danger, no emergency, everything was calm, even in Mystic Falls, but in Queens? It was extra, extra calm.

For the first time in a year, she was living like an actual human.

However, her magic tinging at her finger tips, reminder Bonnie that no matter where she lived, she would always be a witch.

Rolling over on her side, she grabbed her phone again, plugging it into the charger and finally looked at the time.

"10?" she mumbled, "Caroline can really talk."

As she closed her eyes, and attempted to fall asleep, she almost missed the vibration of her phone.

Sighing, she opened her eyes and stared at her phone before picking it up and baring the bright light of the screen.

 **Damon:**  Did you make it there?

She blinked, and typed back.

 **Bonnie:**  Yeah, a few hours ago.

She waited for his reply, tapping on the screen every few seconds with her thumb.

 **Damon:**  Hope all is well.

Hope all is well?

What in the hell was that supposed to mean? 'Hope all is well.' Since when did Damon hope everything was well, and since when did he say things like that?

Sure, maybe she expected him to say, "hope everything is cool" or "everything going good?" but "hope all is well." sounded like a weird hallmark card, or something that one friend you met at church camp would say.

 **Bonnie:**  It's okay...

She waited again, her eyelids growing heavy; but after ten minutes of looking at the screen to see if he'd reply, she couldn't stay awake anymore.

Her phone tipped out of her grasp and onto the bed as soft snores surrounded her head; blanket pulled up to her chest...


	2. Maybe I Miss You a Little Bit

**A/N:**  I just wanted to add that, although neither of these shows occur in the current time-line, that this story takes

place in 2015, with all the current technology. But, ages are the same as mentioned in the first chapter.

* * *

_**Chapter 2 -**  Maybe I Miss You a Little Bit  _

 

Bonnie's eye lids fluttered open around 7 am, but she didn't get out of bed just yet. For another hour or so, she just tiredly stared at the ceiling as she listened to the sounds downstairs. There were some dishes clattering around, a few muffled voices but other than that the house was calm.

She was a little out of it, trying to figure out what she wanted to do that day. It was a new town, new family, new home, new everything. Of course she could always call, text, Skype her friends in Mystic Falls, but it wasn't exactly the same.

It was about 8:20, when she finally removed the blanket off from over her chin and rolled onto her other side to look at her phone.

The sun was shining dimly through the thick curtains, so the screen blinded her momentarily.

 **Caroline:**  skype me ASAP!

Bonnie furrowed her brow at the text, wondering why Care was messaging her so early in the morning on a Saturday.

The message had come in about 30 minutes before...

Bonnie sighed and sat up in bed a little, leaning against the wall for support.

Opening Skype, she clicked on Caroline's name and then video call, seeing her own tired face and gnarled hair on the screen.

"Ugh." she mumbled, and finally Caroline picked up.

"Hey!" Caroline said, her eyes wide and hair straightened.

Bonnie rubbed at her face.

"Why did you want me to skype you so early?" she asked, scratching at the top of her head.

"I'm a morning person, you know I am... Anyway, guess what?" Caroline asked, with a smile.

Bonnie cleared her throat, "Uh, what?"

"You're supposed to guess!"

"Caroline, it's 8 am." she grumbled leaning her head back against the wall.

"Okay fine... Stefan asked me to the homecoming dance." Caroline told her, and Bonnie looked back at the screen surprised.

"Wait, what? Seriously?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yup! This morning, I was at the Grill having coffee, and he showed up."

"You were at the grill at 7 am?" she said slowly, wondering if she should go back to sleep after the call.

Caroline smiled, "Yeah, he may have invited me there."

"And he asked you to the dance?" Bonnie inquired, a lot more interested in the call than before.

"Yeah, it was pretty expected." she replied, brushing her blond hair over her shoulder.

"I would think so..." Bonnie raised her eyebrows.

"He hasn't even shown interest in dating since Elena died, which... is normal." she continued, pursing her lips.

"Yeah, I'm kind of worried he might not be ready to date anyone." Caroline frowned.

"Well, it's been 6 months, and he actually asked you to the dance, he clearly is interested in you. I don't see the harm in going." Bonnie smiled a little.

"Really? Are you sure?" Care asked, her eyes excited.

"Yes, obviously you're interested in him too. Please tell me you said yes?" she asked, tilting her head to the side.

"Well, actually, I told him I needed to think about it."

"Okay, so, go find him and tell him yes before he finds another date." Bonnie teased her and she rolled her eyes.

"Fine, fine. I'll talk to you later."

Caroline laughed and hung up the call.

Bonnie sighed and brushed some of her hair behind her ear and clicked out of Skype before turning to get out of bed.

Tossing the blanket off her body, she looked at her phone once more but didn't see anything from Damon. She assumed he must've just been busy. Although, she wasn't completely sure why she cared... Okay, that was harsh, at this point, Damon was a friend. Maybe a... complicated, confusing, dark friend, but a friend.

 **Bonnie:**  Did you know Stefan likes Caroline?

She asked him, standing up from the bed and then stretching her arms above her head.

If she had dreamt of anything, she couldn't remember but what she did know was the gnawing in the pit of her stomach wouldn't be stated by anything but breakfast.

Tucking her phone in the pocket of her pajama pants, she opened the bedroom door and started downstairs.

The living room was empty but as Bonnie entered the kitchen she saw Arthur sitting at the table and Carrie standing near the toaster.

"Well, good morning sleepy head." Arthur teased as he read the comic section of the news paper. Which was weird, she hadn't seen someone read the news paper in a long time.

Well, besides for coupons, but that technically wasn't the news paper.

"Morning." Bonnie stepped over to the table, and rubbed at the side of her face.

"Good morning." Carrie turned her head and smiled a little.

"There's cereal or oatmeal, eggs, toast. You can get whatever you want." she told her as she pulled her own toast out of the toaster and started to butter it.

Bonnie nodded and walked over to the cabinet after Carrie pointed to wear the bowls were.

"Did you sleep good?" Carrie asked after Bonnie had gotten settled with a bowl of froot loops and glass of orange juice.

"Yeah, it's weird not being in my own bed though. But, I put on my own sheets." she replied, taking another bite and looking across the table at Arthur.

"Well, we all just want you to feel at home, right dad?" Carrie turned to ask the old man.

Arthur folded the news paper and set it down on the table.

"Right! Our home is your home!" he said with a smile.

"I even have records you can borrow."

Bonnie blinked, "Records?" she asked, although she knew what they were.

"I mean, I know what records are, I just didn't know anyone still played them." Bonnie elaborated and then continued chewing.

"Oh, sure! They can make as many fancy gadgets with music on the screen, but nothing will ever beat a good old record!" Arthur said, motioning in the air.

Carrie chuckled, shaking her head.

"You make a good point." Bonnie smiled a little and continued eating.

"Doug at work today?" she asked after a second and Carrie nodded.

"Yup, he's an IPS worker, he's off tomorrow though. I don't work on weekends." she explained as she stood up and took her plate to the sink.

Bonnie swirled her spoon around in the color sprinkled milk.

"The last time I saw you, you were in your twenties, I don't remember what your job was then." she said curiously.

"Ugh, God. I was about 24 the last time I saw you, you were 4 years old and I was just starting out as a legal secretary." Carrie chuckled and leaned against the counter.

"Doug and I had just gotten married a year before... I'm a secretary for a real estate firm now." she explained as she poured herself a mug of coffee.

"It's so strange, I don't remember to much about you guys. I do remember this house though, briefly." Bonnie smiled and stood up to pour her milk in the sink.

Bonnie rinsed the bowl out and set it in the sink before turning to lean against the counter looking over at Carrie.

"One time, you ran off down the street after an ice cream truck!" Arthur remembered and she blinked, not really recalling his.

"Oh, yeah. We found you two streets over, sitting in a field eating a Popsicle." Carrie chuckled and sipped at her coffee.

"Hmm. Yeah, I guess I was a handful." Bonnie felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Pulling it out, she unlocked it and read the text.

 **Damon:**  Stefan likes blondie? Since when?

Her lips turned up at the edges and she typed back.

 **Bonnie:**  Then, you didn't know... Caroline told me he asked her to homecoming this morning.

"One of your friends from Mystic Falls?" Carrie asked curious.

Bonnie looked up from her phone.

"Oh, yeah." she replied, crossing her ankles.

"I'm sure you'll make more friends here." she assured her before excusing herself to do some work on her laptop.

"Carrie got me one of those fancy things, 'bout as difficult as flying a plane." Arthur commented.

"I can help you figure it out if you want." Bonnie offered and he smiled.

"I'd love to get.. what is it.. that game with the candy?" he said raising his eyebrows.

"Candy crush.. Yeah, I'll help you with that sometime." she told him and looked back down at her phone.

 **Damon:**  Well, good for him.

Bonnie pursed her lips, knowing something was off with Damon. He was usually sarcastic, a little moody and of course... Damon. Maybe it was just the whole texting thing. She couldn't gauge how Damon meant something, if she couldn't hear his voice.

All of his texts sounded... plain, monotone. As did everyones text, but the way Damon meant things often relied purely on his tone of voice. Bonnie couldn't tell how he meant things, when she was reading words.

"I think I'll get dressed and go for a walk." she announced aloud and Arthur nodded.

"Don't get lost!" he teased and she chuckled before walking out of the kitchen.

Bonnie jogged up the stairs, and made her way back into her room, closing the door and tossing her phone on the futon.

"54 degrees." she mumbled what the weather app said the temperature was and dug through one of her clothing bags.

She decided on a pair of dark wash jeans, gray t-shirt layered underneath a thick purple sweater.

After getting dressed she shoved on a pair of sneakers, combed her hair into a ponytail and grabbed her phone off the bed.

Bonnie was about to go downstairs until she realized, she should probably make sure it was alright she went out.

This wasn't something she was used to, her dad never cared where she went. In Mystic Falls half of her life, no one knew anything about. She could've disappeared for days, and just told her dad she was 'at Elena's' and he'd have believed her.

When she wanted to go somewhere, she just went, when she wanted to do something, she just did.

It was different now, these people more than likely would want to know where she was going.

"Carrie?" she called out as she walked to the only other bedroom upstairs.

The door was open, and Carrie turned around in her swivel chair.

"Yeah?" Carrie replied.

"I just wanted to make sure it's alright if I go for a walk?" Bonnie asked, leaning against the door frame.

"Oh, of course." Carrie waved with a smile.

"If you come into any trouble, you have my phone number."

Bonnie nodded and turned to head downstairs.

As she rounded the corner and walked towards the door, Arthur came up to her.

"I got these for you, you'll probably need them." he said, handing her a pair of gloves.

"They have little, things on the finger tips so you can still message."

Bonnie smiled and took them from him.

"Thanks, better safe than sorry, right?" she put the gloves on and waved at him before she walked outside, closing the front door beside her.

The frigid air hit her face with a freeze, and in this moment she was already glad she had the gloves.

Mystic Falls wasn't... quiet as cold as Queens. It was at least 65 there, which compared to in the 50's was noticeable.

Bonnie marked where she was on google maps in case she got lost and headed down the sidewalk.

Once she was a few blocks away, she pulled her phone out of her jeans pocket.

Damon hadn't sent another message, then again, she hadn't replied.

Looking at her phone she decided to call Stefan.

Lifting her phone to her ear, she wanted through a few rings.

"Bonnie, hey." Stefan answered.

"Hey..." she said, walking a little slower.

"Sorry I didn't come to the airportyesterday." he apologized.

Bonnie smiled, "No, it's fine. We said goodbye at school... Plus, I'll see you again."

"True. You're only a flash away." Stefan joked.

"Hah..." she laughed and then cleared her throat.

"So, do you know what's up with Damon?" Bonnie finally asked the question she'd called to ask.

Stefan paused, "No... I wasn't aware something was up with him. You notice something?"

"Well, he came to say goodbye at the airport yesterday, and since then he's seemed off. Either that or, texting just isn't his thing." she replied, pushing her thumb into one of her pockets.

"He went to the airport?" he asked, and she blinked.

"Yeah, he didn't tell you?" Bonnie inquired, as she rounded the corner to another street.

"No.. But, I don't know what, if anything, is going on with him. He hasn't been home since yesterday, but that isn't really a cause for worry." Stefan mentioned.

"No, I guess not. Not for Damon anyway."

Damon had been different, ever since Elena died. But, Bonnie hardly believed it was just that. It seemed to be... more of a difference brought on by realizing those around you are easily removed. He cared more about Caroline, Stefan, her, ever since Elena died. Like he finally understood the importance of family.

"You should call him maybe." Stefan suggested.

"Yeah, I might." Bonnie said slowly.

Once they said their goodbyes and she hung up, she leaned against a tree along one side of the sidewalk.

_What is Damon up too? Is he out feeding on random women, or has he changed?_

Bonnie thought to herself.

She wasn't about to assume anything. Damon was a complicated man. But, attractive, definitely attractive.

It also wasn't really her business what he was doing, even if she didn't approve. Damon seemed to be mostly on a blood bag diet, ever since he realized drawing MORE attention onto Mystic Falls and the surrounding cities was not a good idea.

They didn't have to deal with the originals now, no crazy vampire's, no crazy anything. So, she wouldn't blame Damon if he reverted back to feeding live.

**Damon Salvatore**

**TEXT CALL EMAIL**

She hovered her thumb over the call button and then clicked it, lifting her phone to her ear.

After about five rings, she was beginning to wonder if he'd even pick up at all. She started walking down the sidewalk again, phone still pressed to her ear.

"Hello?" Damon's voice came from the other end, and she exhaled.

"Hey, hope I wasn't interrupting anything." Bonnie replied, brushing a spray strand of hair away from her forehead.

"No, of course not." he said, and honestly she was glad to hear his voice.

"That's good."

There was a few moments of silence before he spoke again.

"Is there a specific reason you called?" Damon asked, and she furrowed her brow.

"Well, you've seemed a little off." Bonnie said honestly, licking at her lips.

"I've seemed off?"

She inhaled and looked down at her feet.

"Yeah, maybe it was just the texts. Am I wrong?" Bonnie asked.

"Not entirely." was all he said and she raised an eyebrow.

"Do you not want to talk about it?"

"Why do you care so much, Bennett?" Damon asked and she scoffed.

"Oh, excuse me. Would you prefer I remain oblivious?" Bonnie pursed her lips.

Turning her head, she saw a slightly familiar field, where a few tree's stood. She walked over, sat down on the ground and leaned against one of the tree's, with her knee's up near her chest.

"It's nothing important anyway." he said, and she narrowed her eyes.

"If it's bothering you, then it's something." Bonnie insisted, leaning her head back against the tree, the ground was cold under her butt.

"Alright." Damon started slowly.

"I just, wish you would've told me you were moving sooner." he cleared his throat.

Bonnie blinked, she had found out she was going to move three weeks before, but hadn't told Damon until a few days ago. She didn't realize that might've been cause for him showing up at the airport to say goodbye. After all, they didn't see each other everyday, and they hadn't got to say goodbye at school.

"Oh my god, you miss me!" she laughed.

"No.." he started, "I just would have liked to perhaps had more time, to bother you, perhaps toss in a few sarcastic banter sessions."

Bonnie smiled, "That sounds an awful lot like, you knew you'd miss me."

"Are you saying you don't miss me?" Damon said, quietly.

"I never said that." she replied, tilting her head forward to look at her shoes, goosebumps forming on her skin from the cold air.

"Plus, we're having a sarcastic banter session now, aren't we?" Bonnie teased.

"I suppose we are, and here I am, bothering you." Damon chuckled.

"Nothings change." she assured him, but this didn't seem to comfort him.

"Except, you're 438 miles away."

"Which, for you is only a flash away, speedy." Bonnie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, only I nickname." Damon said possessively.

She slowly stood up from the ground because her butt was getting too cold.

"So, that's it? You just, were upset that I didn't inform you sooner?" she asked, furrowing her brow.

"I wouldn't say I was upset..." he started.

"Damon..."

"Okay, so it bothered me.. All that aside, how is your new home?" Damon asked.

Bonnie sighed, "It's... new, I'm not sure yet. Everyone is nice, I haven't gotten enrolled in school yet." she told him, and shivered a little.

"At least they're good people."

"Yeah... Sucks, I had to leave my car behind though." she tucked her hand in her pocket.

"I could, bring it with me when I visit you." he offered and she smiled.

"Really? You'd do that?" Bonnie asked, taking a few steps back to the sidewalk.

"Definitely, it's no problem. I have a tow hookup somewhere."

"Thanks... I don't know when you'll visit but, having my car eventually is better than not at all." she sighed.

"I hate going without my baby, so I get it." Damon replied.

Bonnie knew he was talking about his car, but her heart still sped up a little for some reason.

"Yup.." she said slowly, shivering again.

"Ugh, I should go, I'm outside and it's starting to get colder."

"Alright, I'll talk to you later then." he said.

Bonnie nodded to herself.

"Yeah, call me whenever you want."

There was a moment of silence where one of them was supposed to hang up but, neither of them did.

She started down the sidewalk, remembering the way back to the house.  
  
"Maybe I miss you a little bit." Damon admitted, and her lips turned upwards. 

"It was nice talking to you." Bonnie told him, looking along the sidewalk.

"You too, Bonnie." were Damon's last words before the click sounded in her ear, and she shoved her phone back in her pocket.

Walking faster, she headed back to what was now technically her home. It was starting to snow, of all things. But that wasn't unusual, it was mid November.

She smiled a little, finding it amusing that _Damon Salvatore,_  missed her.


	3. First Day at School

_**Chapter 3** \- First Day at School_

Finally, it was Monday, and Bonnie had decided getting back into school was a good idea. She didn't want to have a whole lot to catch up on. Especially not when it was her Senior year. o

So, along with 90% of the 13-18 year olds in the city of Queens, Bonnie dragged herself out of bed at 6 am, before the sun had even risen, and wished she'd picked her outfit out the night before.

Sighing, she pulled her hair out of the pony tail she'd put it in for the night and opened her dresser drawers, which were now filled with her clothing.

"Bonnie, honey, you up?" Carrie's voice came from the other side of the closed door as Bonnie blindly pulled underwear out of the drawer with the lights off.

"Uh, yeah." she said just loud enough so Carrie could hear.

The woman opened the door and flipped on the light switch.

Bonnie squinted, crinkling her nose.

"Sorry." Carrie chuckled, "Anyway, we have to be at the school by 6:50, so you have time to stop by the office, and make sure all your classes switched over the way you want from your old school."

"Alright. she yawned, and Carrie shut the door.

Bonnie pulled out a pair of light wash jeans, v-neck long sleeve shirt, and a black cardigan, along with socks, and bra.

After getting dressed, she finger combed out her hair, she'd washed and curled the night before, and walked back in her room from the bathroom.

Her phone was on the bed, and she walked over to sit down and look at it.

 **Caroline:**  Have a good time at your new school!

She smiled.

 **Bonnie:**  Thanks, have a good day too!

6:18 was the time, and she sighed, shoving on her sneakers, and grabbing her filled back pack from the corner of the room.

Bonnie turned the light off and jogged downstairs after shoving her phone in her pocket.

Carrie and Arthur were the one ones up, Doug didn't need to get up for another hour.

"Well, good morning to you school girl!" Arthur smiled, and she smiled a little back at him.

She was already starting to get used to the old mans odd, slightly nutty humor. It was honestly kind of a relief, after the last year of life in Mystic Falls. There was this tension she was still struggling to let go of, from all the time she spend worried about her friends, family, and herself. Bonnie kept trying to remind herself that all that was over. It had been over since before her father even died. Maybe being in a new place was a good thing. Like... getting a new bed after a divorce.

"Good morning, Arthur..." Bonnie said walking over to the counter, grabbing a coffee mug and making herself a cup of coffee.

"After today, I'll be driving you to school, but you'll have to take the bus to the stop a couple blocks away, and walk home." Carrie explained.

She nodded, "Alright..."

"Oh, one of my friends, said when they come visit they'll bring my car with them." Bonnie told her.

Carrie blinked, "Oh, I wasn't even aware you had a car."

Bonnie chuckled, "Yeah."

"Well, that's really nice of her."

Maybe Bonnie should've corrected Carrie, but she had a mouthful of coffee, and was trying to decide if she wanted to eat breakfast or not. She didn't feel hungry, but she was positive that could around 8:30, right in the middle of class.

"Do you have like, a banana?" she asked, deciding she should at least at something.

Carrie pursed her lips and looked around.

"Lucky for you, we have one. Fruit is a little rare around here, thanks to Doug." she teased and handed Bonnie the banana.

"But, we can go to the grocery store after I get home from work today and pick up some things you like." Carrie offered.

"You don't have to do that." Bonnie said, peeling the banana.

"Oh, it's not problem."

Arthur looked up from his bowl of cereal.

"Can I go?" he asked.

"Do you want to go because Veronica will be there?" Carrie asked, and he looked to the right a little.

"No..." he lied.

Carrie shook her head, "Whatever, you can go, but if I get called to costumer service again, I will not be happy."

Bonnie chuckled while she ate, and felt her phone vibrate in her pocket.

Throwing the peel away she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 **Caroline:**  Don't make any new best friends! jk...

She rolled her eyes.

 **Bonnie:**  Don't worry, you'll know right away if I make any friends.

* * *

Finally, she was sitting in the office of  _Queens Metropolitan High School,_ a 15 minute drive from the Heffernans.

"There's 5 periods, which is 1 short from Mystic Falls High." the lady in front of her explained.

"So, all your classes transfered over except Calculus, which you aren't required to take here, like you were there."

Bonnie blinked. She'd never liked math, so that was a score.

"So, I don't have to take any math this year?" she asked.

"Nope, since you've already taken and passed all the required math classes, you don't need anymore math credits."

Bonnie smiled, but tried not to seem to happy about that.

"Since, only 3 years of science is required, you weren't taking a senior science class in Mystic Falls. However, I definitely recommend you take one."

She bit the inside her cheek, honestly, science wasn't going to be a part of her career, when was she ever going to use more than common science?

"Honestly, I'd prefer to stick with my choice of no science." she said slowly.

"Alright, that's okay... So, the only elective, you'll be taking this year is AP English." the lady said, writing something on a printed piece of paper.

Well, that certainly wasn't a bad senior year. The only elective was English, the rest all classes she got to pick. Although, she had chosen AP English over standard English, but still.

"Here is your schedule, ID on your lanyard and agenda with a map of the school on the back." she handed Bonnie her things.

"Oh, and you have to wear the lanyard any time you're in the school. All teachers have bathroom and hall-pass lanyards, and 3 tardies per week to a class earns you a 10 minute hold back at the end of the day, 6 gets you detention, 3 detentions and you're suspended for 2 days. If you're caught in the hallway without a pass, you're sent to the lunch room, where you're given a detention slip... You have 5 minutes in between classes. You're allowed to eat in any class room, where the teacher allows you to, it's a per teacher choice.

First hour starts at 7:20 am, your lunch is C lunch at 11 am, it's 35 minutes, it's class is about an hour and 10 minutes, school gets out at 2:25pm" The women explained, dropping a huge amount of information on her at once as Bonnie pulled on her lanyard and nodded, being walked out to the hallway with her backpack.

"Have a good day!"

Suddenly, she was all alone in the middle of the hallway, 15 minutes before first hour started.

"Uh.." Bonnie mumbled to herself, looking down at her schedule.

1st hour - First Aid / Mr. Wyatts / 301C

2nd hour - Government / Mrs. Cottrell / 204B

3rd hour - Creative Writing / Ms. Richards / 329C

Lunch

4th hour - AP English / Mr. Harris / 306C

5th hour - Art / Ms. Smith / 536E

Okay, so all her classes were relatively close together...

"What hall am I in?" she whispered, turning her agenda around and seeing she was A hall, and needed to turn around, then go right to get to C hall.

The school was huge compared to Mystic Falls, and she realized, the odds were upwards, the even downstairs.

"Okay, so this way." Bonnie whispered, looking down at her map every few second.

She turned right, and once she reached C hall, she didn't turned right into C hall, but left into the up stairs C hall stairs.

There were dozens of students wandering around, but no that many, since most were probably in the cafeteria. She wondered if she should've gone there, but honestly, she wanted to get acquainted with... Mr. Wyatts.

Once she was up the stairs, she started down C hall and 301 was on the left.

The door was propped open, but the room was quiet. When Bonnie stepped in, there was no other students sitting in the class room, just a man with light red hair facing away from her at a laptop.

"Excuse me?" Bonnie said quietly, holding all her things at her chest.

The man turned around, he looked in his late twenties, and was averagely attractive, with a stocky, but well fed build, a clean shaven face, brown eyes and maybe about 5'10.

"You must be Bonnie." he said, standing up from his chair with a smile.

She nodded, and he pulled out a laminated seating chart.

"It's tough to start at a new school, states away from your old one." Mr. Wyatts attempted to small talk.

"Yeah, this place looks a lot different." Bonnie said slowly, pursing her lips.

"Kids here are good though, occasional trouble maker, but repercussions are tough; so most kids stay out of it." he teased, and she smiled a bit.

"Do you mind sitting in the front?" he asked her.

She shook her head, "No I don't mind."

"Good, because I've been needing a reason to shove Zeke a row or two back." he chuckled, and she wished she understood what he was talking about.

"Today we're just starting our CPR segment, so, you don't have anything to make up on." Wyatts explained as she sat down in her gray top desk.

"Oh, we just finished that segment at Mystic Falls, we were about to start the mini on over doses." Bonnie said putting her hands on her desk.

"We just finished the over doses." Wyatts laughed.

"If you want I can give you the packets for the over doses, and you can take the test in two weeks." he told her.

"Oh, that's be great, thanks." she smiled.

"I'll write you off on the paper work for CPR, you'll only have to take the exam." Wyatts wrote something down on a note pad he had in his hand.

Bonnie nodded.

"Would you be interested in being a group leader for this segment? You'd be helping out a group of about 10 people. Since you already learnt it, I think you'd be a good fit." he asked her.

She swallowed, "Um..." she started, feeling kind of nervous.

"I tell you what, today you can feel it out, and if it's too much, I'll put Zeke on it, he'll find that amusing."

There was that name again... Zeke.

"Sure." Bonnie agreed.

A few minutes later and other people were slowly making their way into the room, some actually carrying McDonald's breakfast bags, others star-bucks, some people going back to sleep as soon as their butts hit their seats.

Bonnie tapped her fingers on her desk, that now had a binder, note pad, a pencil and a pen out on it. Her back pack slung over the back of her seat.

"Alright, alright. 2 minutes!" Wyatts said loudly at the door, and 6 more people rushed in, 2 people slowly came in dragging their feet.

The classroom had about 30 people all together, from what Bonnie could see, most were girls, with 8 guys.

Wyatts shut the classroom door.

Voices buzzed around Bonnie's head, paper bags and wrappers crinkled, coffee was sipped, several snores were thrown in.

"Okay. Let me find my thermos and then I'll do attendance... Layla get back in your own seat and off Robbie's lap, he isn't Santa Klaus." Wyatt said walking over to his paper covered desk.

Bonnie smirked a little, brushing a lock of her hair behind her ear.

"Alright, everybody quiet long enough for me to take attendance." Wyatt chuckled, and sat down at his laptop.

"By the way, we have a new student, Bonnie. Bonnie, everybody, everybody Bonnie."

Bonnie blinked, turning around in her seat to wave a little and turned back around.

"I didn't get to see her wave." a guys voice came from the back of the class.

"That sucks Shane." Wyatt said casually and clicked on his computer mouse.

"Okay, Andy."

"Here."

"Briana."

"Here."

"Briana number 2."

"-chuckle- here."

"Brendon."

"Here."

This went on about 31 more times, until the door handle jiggled, and it flew open way harder than needed.

"Zeke..." Wyatt rolled his eyes.

"Here." the tall, shaggy brown haired, hazel eyed, guy wearing a zippah and a bored look came walking into the room.

"Your seat is now one behind where our new student Bonnie is sitting." he explained and Zeke closed the door behind him.

"Finally, I'm not front and center." Zeke gave Bonnie a glance before sliding into the desk behind her.

Wyatts ignored him and started handing out a sheet of paper with the guidelines for CPR on it.

"Okay, after you read over the guidelines, I'll be demonstrating, and then you'll get into your 3 groups. Bonnie will be leading the red group." Wyatts motioned towards her and she flushed a little, feeling several pairs of eyes on her.

Bonnie read over the paper, although she already knew the information.

"Hey." a voice came from behind her, but she didn't reply.

Suddenly there was a kick to the bottom of her seat, making her jump a little.

She turned around, "What?" she asked Zeke, who gave her a 'what do you mean what' look.

"I need a pen." he told her.

"What do you need a pen for, we're not writing anything?" Bonnie asked, turning back around with a sigh.

"So you don't have a pen? Newbie?" Zeke asked from behind her.

She rolled her eyes, picking up the pen from her desk and passing it behind her head without even looking.

"Zeke, stop bothering Bonnie." Wyatt said as he looked over there.

"I was just getting a pen, chill it." Zeke huffed and started scribbling on the back of the guidelines sheet.

* * *

Finally it was 3rd hour, and Bonnie had never been more happy for 3rd hour. That meant lunch, and then lunch meant it was even closer to going home. It wasn't that she didn't enjoy school, but honestly, she was tired, and the school was huge.

As she walked into third hour, low and behold, there was Zeke. She was a little curious about it, he was obviously Jewish, and a bit of a unamused, trouble maker. Although from what she could see, he didn't do much to get in trouble except be tardy and talk back a bit.

Bonnie had just finished talking to the teacher, and was once again placed beside Zeke. She was starting to think the universe was telling her to be his friend. After all, he seemed a little.. friendless.

"Oh, look its you." Zeke said slowly, writing almost feverishly in a notebook.

"I didn't know you wrote." she said turning to look at him.

He looked to the side a little, then at her.

"Probably because you just met me, 2 hours ago."

Bonnie chuckled, "True."

"What are you writing?" she asked, knowing that according to the teacher, Ms. Richards, the class was working on fantasy short stories, using a song from a list they were given.

"None of your business." Zeke said pulling his notebook closer to himself.

"Okay..." she said slowly, turning back around and looking at the paper the teacher gave her.

Fantasy.

That was an easy topic. After all, she was witch, and new several vampires, and had, unfortunately, witnessed her former best friend sacrificed to unlock a hybrid curse.

But, what exactly was she going to write about, she had dozens of little things she could write about.. all true. But, maybe she wanted to veer off from true.

Bonnie tapped her pen on her note book, and looked through the list of songs.

They were all fairly common.

A few Beatles songs, Evanescence songs, Pearl Jam. All kind of random songs, but she guessed that was the point.

"What song did you pick?" she asked, turning her head to look at Zeke who sighed.

"Why? Why do you care?" Zeke asked.

Bonnie furrowed her brow, "I was just asking."

"Okay, but why?"

"Maybe I wanted to be your friend." she replied, feeling a little unwanted now.

Zeke blinked, almost like he hadn't expected that response.

"Really? You want to be my friend?" he asked.

"Well, I did." Bonnie said slowly, and then looked away.

After a few minutes, her phone vibrated in her pocket.

She looked across the room at the traffic light that was a signal of whether phones were allowed out or not. It was green, which was, 'phone's allowed.' so she pulled it out of her pocket.

 **Damon:**  How's school? Get detention yet?

Bonnie smiled, and shook her head, typing back.

 **Bonnie:**  School is okay. No I haven't gotten detention...

She set her phone down on her desk and tapped the end of her pen on her note book.

"What do I write?" she whispered to herself.

-buzz buzz-

Bonnie looked at her phone again.

 **Damon:**  Aww, too bad.

She chuckled quietly, typing back with one hand.

Bonnie: Have you gotten in any trouble yet?

She looked back up and yawned a little.

"You pick a song?" Zeke's voice came from beside her.

Bonnie looked at him, "Oh." she started.

"Not really, I was gonna write and then figure out which song fits best."

"What are you going to write about?" he asked her.

"I have no idea yet." Bonnie replied, uncapping her pen and writing her name on the top of the page.

"Ezekiel, are you bothering Bonnie?" Ms. Richards asked.

He looked over, "No, we're just talking about our stories." he insisted.

The teacher nodded and looked away.

"And.. I told you.. call me Zeke." he mumbled to himself.

Bonnie smiled a bit, "So, Ezekiel huh?"

He looked over at her with a sigh.

"Yes."

"I'm Bonnie Bennett." she told him, although he already knew her first name.

"Ezekiel Malinowski, but please, call me Zeke." Zeke asked her, and she nodded.

-buzz buzz-

 **Damon:**  Me, get in trouble? When?

Bonnie smiled and bit her lip so she didn't laugh.

 **Bonnie:**  Always.

"Where are you from?" Zeke asked, and she was a little surprised he was even talking to her, before he seemed like he didn't want to.

"Mystic Falls, Virginia." she replied.

"I'm from Washington State originally." Zeke told her slowly, almost like he wasn't sure she cared.

"That's even further than me. How long have you lived in Queens?" Bonnie asked.

\- buzz buzz-

"3 years." he replied, looking down and writing.

"Do you like it here?" she asked, looking at her phone.

 **Damon:**  Very funny.

 **Bonnie:**  I wasn't joking. :)

"It's alright." Zeke said, but she felt like he wasn't saying everything, she wasn't going to draw it out of him though.

-buzz buzz-

Damn, Damon was texting kind of fast. Well, actually. He could text 10 times faster than a human, so that made sense.

 **Damon:**  Smart ass.

Bonnie smirked before replying.

 **Bonnie:**  You already knew this.

Zeke was quiet, and so was she after that, as he focused on writing and she was trying to figure out what in the hell to write.

Bonnie stared at the blank paper.

-tap-

-tap-

-swoosh-

She finally stopped messing around with her pen when her phone buzzed again.

 **Damon:**  Can I call you tonight?

Bonnie blinked, not really expecting Damon to have asked that. It wasn't really a big deal, she had called him the other day.

So, then why was her face getting warmer?

 **Bonnie:**  Sure.

Soon, class was over and Bonnie was shoving all her things in her back pack and heading out of the room to go by a $4 lunch that better be good, because was starving.

As she walked out the door, Zeke came up from behind her, walking beside her.

"Oh hey." she said and looked over at him.

Zeke nodded, and was quiet for another minute or so.

"Hey, so. Did you mean what you said about being my friend?" he asked her.

She tilted her head to the side, "Well, yeah, of course." she smiled.

His lips turned up in a small smile, the first smile she'd seen on him.

* * *

Hours later, and Bonnie was square on the sofa at home after a day of school and grocery shopping with Carrie.

It was 8pm, and she was about to fall asleep right then and there. She'd done whatever homework she had, which wasn't much and changed into her pajamas as soon as possible. Her hair was tossed up in a messy bun, any makeup she'd tossed on, washed off, and a thin layer of tea tree water soaking into her face pores after a shower.

"Football!" Arthur came walking briskly into the living room with a bowl of popcorn.

Doug, who was sitting on the other end of the couch gave his father in a weird look.

"Arthur, there's no football on money."

"Since when!?" he asked, plopping down in a chair.

"Since always.." Doug said slowly.

"Unless you have the sports package on cable." Bonnie replied, with her phone in her lap.

Arhtur grinned, "She knows what I'm talking about!" he pointed at Bonnie.

"Only slightly." she smiled, and stretched her arms above her head.

"I hope you don't mind, I'm going to head upstairs."

Bonnie stood up from the couch.

"Nope, it's cool." Doug said looking back at the tv.

She headed up the stairs, and turned into her room, closing the door and flipping the light switch on.

Her back pack was sitting on her dresser, she sat down on the futon that was folded back up into a couch.

-buzz buzz-

Bonnie looked down at her phone.

 **Caroline:**  Omg, so you made a friend?

She smiled.

 **Bonnie:**  Yup, his names Zeke.

She wiggled her toes and exhaled.

-buzz buzz-

 **Caroline:**  Ohh, Zeke. ;)

Bonnie rolled her eyes.

 **Bonnie:**  No, no it is NOT like that. -_-

A few moments later and her phone started to vibrate continuously, she looked and realized it was Damon skype calling her.

She blinked, and was debating on whether or not she should answer, she didn't exactly look Skype ready.

After a few more rings she pressed answer to video call anyway, and lifted the phone up face height.

"I didn't know you meant Skype call." Bonnie said slowly, and was greeted by the sight of Damon's face, and his dark hair, his blue eyes practically shining right through the screen at her.

"I wasn't going to skype call." Damon started.

"But, I must say, I'm glad I did." he smirked.

She rolled her eyes, "Shut up."

"You miss me?" he asked her, and she tilted her head to the side.

"That's a stupid question." Bonnie replied, just gazed at him.

"So, no?" Damon teased, and she smiled.

"Although I almost got in trouble in 4th hour when you sent me that selfie of you pretending to steal my car." she chuckled.

He smiled back at her, "Pretending? No, I really did steal your car."

"Sure you did." Bonnie gave him a look.

"No, but, I had a nice day." she said after a second.

"That's good, mine was uneventful." Damon said with a chuckle.

She shrugged, "Would you rather be in High School?"

"Hell no." he said rather quickly.

Bonnie just smiled at him.

"Hey, so. I was thinking I'd come visit you soon, like within the next few days." Damon offered, and her heart picked up it's face a little.

"Really?" she asked, and he nodded.

"Oh well, sure, that'd be nice." Bonnie started but then narrowed her eyes for a second.

"What is it?" Damon asked.

"I probably need to ask Doug and Carrie." she sighed.

Damon smirked, "Oh yeah... Witchy isn't used to authority huh?"

She rolled her eyes, "I'll be back."

Bonnie set the phone down, not hanging up and rushed down the stairs, much quicker than she had gone up them.

"Hey, Doug?" she asked, and he jumped a little startled.

"Sorry." Bonnie laughed.

"It's fine, what is it?" he asked her.

"I was wondering if it would be alright that one of my friends from Mystic Falls came to visit me?" she asked.

Doug blinked, "Uh, I don't see anything wrong with it... Carrie!" he called, and Carrie came walking out from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" Carrie asked.

"One of my friends wants to come visit me. They won't be staying here or anything, but I just wanted to make sure it's okay." Bonnie said slowly.

"Oh, well, when?" she asked her.

"I'm not sure on the exact day, within the next few days though. He's going to bring my car with him." she told her.

Carrie blinked, "Oh...  _he's_  going to bring your car." she said he, with a little extra about it, and gave Doug a quick glance.

"Well, sure,  _he_  can come visit, that's fine." she said after a second, with a smile.

Bonnie smiled, "Thanks."

She quickly ran back up the stairs and back into her room, closing the door and picking up her phone.

"Okay, they're fine with it." she said catching her breath.

"What did you do, run a mile?" Damon messed with her, and she glared at him.

"Okay well, I guess I'll be seeing you in person soon." he said slowly.

Bonnie blinked, "Wait, you're not hanging up yet are you?"

"Oh no, I was just saying..." Damon replied.

She smiled, "Well good..."

After a moment, she brushed a stray lock of hair behind her ear.

"I'm really glad you're coming." Bonnie said quietly.

Damon bit his bottom lip a little,

"Yeah, me too."

* * *

Please don't forget to  _ **leave a review**_


	4. I wanted to surprise you

**Chapter 4** \- I wanted to surprise you

So, it was fairly simple.

Every day, for two days Bonnie would get out of bed, get dressed, eat breakfast and check her phone.

Three days into her life at her new school, it wasn't so bad; and it was easier to get out of bed on the third day, than on the first day. Breakfast was much the same, random small chat, a drive to school, and a walk into the cafeteria.

"Zeke?" Bonnie asked as she looked around the room, buzzing with footsteps, laughter, milk being sucked through noisy straws.

She knew the guy was there somewhere. They'd agreed to meet in the cafeteria, since that's where he went in the morning. Although, Bonnie had no need for it; she ate at home and wasn't much for morning conversations.

"Over here." his voice came from behind her, and she turned, walking over to a round table, with 6 seats around it, only one occupied.

Bonnie pulled her back pack off, dropped it in the center of the table and sat down beside him.

The last few days hadn't been, bad per-say, but they weren't the best either. Getting used to doing school work again was a challenge and her feet hurt from walking all over the place.

But, so far, her only friend, Zeke, was making things easier.

"You look tired." she noticed, brushing her curly hair behind her shoulder.

Zeke had his head on his arms, eyes closed, but his kippah was still straight on his brown hair.

"No shit." he whispered, and this made her chuckle.

"How does your mother feel about your choice of words?" Bonnie asked moving her head to also rest against her folded arms.

"Like any Orthodox Jewish mother, she's clueless." Zeke said and turned his face to hide completely in his arms.

Bonnie sat back up a little and reached over to touch his hair for a second.

"How does your kippah say on?" she asked curiously.

"Bobby pins." Zeke said, his voice muffled by his arms.

"Hmm." she mumbled and pulled her phone from her pocket, smiling at a message from Damon. It was from the night before, but still.

 **Damon:** I don't know I think they're an interesting pair none the less.

That had been Damon's response to a question about a possible relationship between Stefan and Caroline.

Bonnie had fallen asleep and not seen the message until she woke up that morning. She wasn't sure if she wanted to answer yet though, as she was positive he was asleep.

Honestly, she was just wondering when he was finally going to come visit.

"Are you ever going to tell me who you're texting?" Zeke asked, opening his hazel eyes and lifting his head back up.

"Are you ever going to stop being so noisy?" Bonnie asked crinkling her nose and shoving her phone back in her pocket.

Zeke rolled his eyes, and placed his hand underneath his chin.

"Well, I don't know all that much about you. Your friends are Caroline, Stefan, and Damon; they all live in Mystic Falls." he said slowly.

"I know Caroline is your best friend, but other than that." he shrugged.

Bonnie sighed, "You're not so good at opening up either you know."

"Well, I know that. You're my only friend, so." Zeke said furrowing his brow.

"I still don't understand why." she started.

"Although, you do have the whole, irritated, loner thing going on."

Zeke glared at her.

"See, there it is." she pointed at his face and smiled.

"You're lucky I'm talking to you." he said grabbing his back pack from the table.

Bonnie stood up and did the same, watching him stand up.

"Me? I've given you half my pens already."

"Well, I didn't forget one today." Zeke said as the two of them made their way through the school and to 1st hour.

Mr. Wyatts was standing in front of the open door, and looked a little surprised too see Zeke there, before the bell had even rung.

"Bonnie, you're a good influence." he smiled and she smiled back a little, although Zeke didn't like attention drawn on him and quickly moved past them in into the class room.

"Are you doing alright with the Over Dose packet?" the teacher asked her and she nodded.

It was nice that she didn't have to do the CPR packets, only the hands on work. But she did admit that doing the over dose course on her own at home was a little difficult.

"It's not that hard, but I was wondering if I could stay after school today, I need help with page three of the B packet." Bonnie mentioned, watching as several other teenagers wandered into the class.

"Of course." Wyatts said and before she turned to walk into the class he had one more question.

"You're doing well with leading your group, do you want to continue leading?"

Bonnie blinked, "Ah, yeah sure." she agreed and then walked into the class room.

She pulled her binder and pen out before placing her bag around the back of the chair and sitting down.

"Good news, I'm still leading the group." she said turning in her seat to face Zeke who was scribbling on a piece of paper.

"Good for me anyway." Zeke replied bored, and clicked his pen a few times.

Bonnie looked away from him and pulled her phone out of her pocket, deciding to text Damon back.

 **Bonnie:** Have you awoken yet?

Once the bell rung, Mr. Wyatts walked back in, closed the door and stood leaning against his desk.

"Alright, today's a slow day. The only paper work you have is the warm up. After that you'll get into your groups, and practice what we've been learning." he explained and grabbed a stack of papers.

"Whether you actually practice, or talk about your personal lives, is none of my business."

He started handing the papers out to each row, expect to Bonnie, who just handed the papers backwards to Zeke.

"But, remember, CPR is an important skill to have."

Wyatts walked over to sit at his desk and pulled up the attendance screen.

"Here." Bonnie said when he called her name, and then continued watching Zeke filled out the warm up.

"Why don't you have to do any of this again?" Zeke asked her, looking up from his desk.

Bonnie's phone vibrated.

"Because I've already learned CPR." she reminded him and looked down at her phone.

 **Damon:** Awoken? Who am I Dracula?

She snickered and typed back quickly.

 **Bonnie:** You could be.

Once everyone handed in their warm ups, Bonnie gathered with Zeke and the 8 other people in their group around two CPR dummies. They were half of a body, with a face, obviously to breath into the fake lungs, and a chest to do the compressions.

Bonnie slid over to one of the dummies on the floor, and sat behind it facing her group.

A few people in the group were chatting, but she didn't care she just wanted to remind them of what they learned and they if they wanted to practice, whatever.

"Alright so... Place the heel of your hand on the center of the chest." she explained, showing them.

"Then the other hand on top of your own. Press down about 2 inches, at a rate of 1 compression every half second, until you get to 30 compressions."

Bonnie did the compressions, and then looked back at the other kids.

"After the 30 compressions, tilt the head gently, and lift the chin with two fingers, give two breathes. Then back to the compressions, do it as long as you can but if you feel faint then you should stop whether or not the person is breathing, ask someone else to step in and continue."

She did this, then looked at everyone.

"Okay, so, if you want to practice then go ahead."

Bonnie moved away from the dummy and a few people crowded around them and she could already hear jokes about "blow up dolls." buzzing around.

She rolled her eyes and sat beside Zeke who seemed distracted so she pulled her phone out to see if Damon replied to her text yet.

 **Damon:** Whatever you say witchy...

She chuckled and set her phone down, looking over at Zeke who was still looking across the room with a slightly sad look on his face.

Bonnie blinked and turned a little to see who he was looking at. His eyes seemed to be fixed on a girl, and a guy, sitting on a desk across the room, obviously a couple.

"What's up with them and you?" she asked, looking back at Zeke who looked at her.

"Uh, nothing really." Zeke lied, and she raised an eyebrow.

Bonnie looked back at them, and at the guy, whose eyes flickered over towards them for a second."

"Did you used to be friends with him?" she asked Zeke.

"Yeah." Zeke replied, flipping his hair out of his eyes.

She pursed her lips, "Hm, what did you both like that girl or something?"

"Something like that." he said and pulled his phone from his pocket.

"You want my number so we can text or whatever?" Zeke asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah sure."

They traded numbers, and Bonnie didn't mention the previous topic, although she was curious.

Zeke didn't seem to have any other friends, so whatever reason him and this other guy were no longer friends, must've been serious.

_I suppose liking the same girl can cause a problem._

Bonnie thought to herself, and shrugged, looking over to watch several people messing around with the CPR dummies.

* * *

 

Finally, she was in the second to last class. One of her favorite classes. Although, she still was running around several ideas in her head for what to write about. She still had another week to get a story done. It couldn't be that difficult.

"You still haven't decided what to write about?" Zeke asked, and she turned in her seat to face him.

"No. I have several ideas, I just need to decide." Bonnie said slowly, tapping her pen on his desk.

Zeke rolled his eyes, "Tell me the ideas." he insisted and she furrowed her brow.

"You tell me what you're writing about first." she said and poked his closed notebook.

"Not gonna happen." Zeke slid his notebook further away from her and she shrugged.

Bonnie sighed, turning around her her seat and resting her chin in her hands, elbows on the desk.

_Ugh, I'm kinda sleepy._

She thought to herself, and remembered she needed to stay after school with Mr. Wyatts.

Pulling her phone out, she messaged Carrie.

 **Bonnie:** I'm staying after school to get help in first aid.

Several seconds later she got a reply.

 **Carrie:** Ok, Doug and I probably won't be there as usual, but my father will be.

Bonnie opened her notebook and stared at her several ideas.

_Spell book that can destroy the world._

_Cliche new vampire at school. (everyone digs that thing right?)_

_Werewolf pack, new member comes along, messes everything up._

All her ideas were good ideas in hindsight, but none of them excited her. They were all typical fantasy ideas. Which was okay, but she just wanted something that excited her.

She could tell one of her own experiences but which? If at all?

Bonnie's phone vibrated, and she looked at it, face a little squished from her hands.

 **Damon:** How is your day doing?

she exhaled, and slowly replied.

 **Bonnie:** Okay I guess. Lots of work, I'm staying after school to get help.

Already, she missed her friends, her car, her old school, her dad... Maybe she didn't miss all the terrible memories that town held, or the past crazy vampire drama. But, she did miss Mystic Falls in a sense. Or, missed the people there anyway.

 **Damon:** Teachers pet.

She scoffed, lips turning up at the edges as she typed back.

 **Bonnie:** I am not.

 **Damon:** Doubtful.

Rolling her eyes, for the unknown number of times that day, she set her phone down and tried to focus on what she wanted to write.

Shit, it was harder than she thought. Normally she was pretty good at writing. She hadn't told anyone, or really made it a big deal, but she loved writing. Not in a journal, although that wouldn't be a bad idea. But, actual stories...

Eventually, school was over, and she'd gotten about as much help as she possibly could have from Mr. Wyatts. Hopefully she'd be ready to take the test soon.

Zeke had stayed behind as well, but not as long as Bonnie, telling her to text him when she got home, to make sure she was safe.

Bonnie shoved the things she didn't need in her locker, and put her coat, gloves, scarf and hat on, before slinging her backpack on.

When she exited the rather quiet school, it was snowing. The ground was already covered with about an inch or two of snow, and the sky was a pale dim blue.

Exhaling, she folded her arms over her chest as she walked, turning down the road.

Normally, her walk was from the bus stop, to her house.

This time, she was walking from the school to her house. So her usual, quarter mile walk, was now 2 miles at the shortest route, 4 miles at the longest route.

"Fun." she whispered to herself, and pulled her phone out, Googling the directions to make sure she knew where she was going, and shoved it back in her pocket as the screen started to fog up.

Her boots crunched against the snow, and she tried to just focus the sound of it, since it seemed to make the trip faster.

"I miss my car!" Bonnie sighed exasperated after the first mile was coming into a close, and her ankles hurt, her nose was cold even with the scarf doing it's best to cover it.

Grumbling she started walking down the sidewalk rather frustratingly, swinging her arms around, vibrating her lips and stomping her feet as she went along.

She was still doing this, although, tiredly, as she made it another half mile. Just half a mile to go.

"Well, now I have to pee, so, that's great." Bonnie mumbled, and stomped a little bit faster.

"Someone's a little grumpy!"

The voice yelled, and she blinked, looking up from the sidewalk and about 9 yards in front of her was the last person she expected to see.

Damon was there, slowly walking towards her, he was just a small line in her vision, but she knew it was him without a doubt.

Bonnie inhaled, and as he grew closer she propelled herself forward and started running at him through the flurry.

2 seconds later, she slammed into him, and threw her arms around his torso.

"Damon!" she huffed, squishing her face against his leather jacket.

Damon he looked down, a little surprised.

"Woah there." he chuckled.

Bonnie blinked, and pulled away from him.

"I'm sorry." she said slowly, "I'm just so surprised."

Damon rolled his eyes and she gasped when he grabbed her by the waist, pulled her up into his arms, her feet off the ground, and she tossed her arms around his neck so she wouldn't fall.

Bonnie laughed.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming today?" she asked.

Damon's face was against her shoulder.

"I wanted to surprise you." he told her as he set her back down on the ground.

Bonnie's face flushed with warmth, and she looked up at the man who towered above her; like a sky scraper.

"Well, you definitely did." she chuckled, and brushed snowflakes from her face as they melted.

"Wait, if you're here, then, does that mean you brought my car?" Bonnie asked, and Damon smiled, giving her a silent answer.

Her eyes went wide, excited.

"It's back at the house, with my car." Damon told her.

"You wanna flash us there, speedy?" she teased, not wanting to walk another half mile in the cold.

Though..Damon, who was dressed in jeans, a dark blue t-shirt, leather jacket, and combat boots, looked almost glorious, his pitch black hair contrasting with the white snow.

The tall vampire suddenly grabbed her by the arms, and Bonnie's head went dizzy for several seconds, everything was a blurry. They stopped in the driveway, and Bonnie gasped several times.

Damon didn't let go of her until she looked like she could stand up straight.

"What the hell!" she breathed, putting a hand on her head.

"I told you, only I nickname." he teased, and she glared at him, unamused.

Bonnie inhaled, feeling a little dizzy still and the cold wasn't helping.

"As you can see though, your car is here." Damon said and motioned with his arm.

Bonnie looked over to see her gray car hooked up to the back of his light blue Camaro and smiled.

"Okay, well, I'll give you that." she said slowly.

Her breath was billowing out in front of her in a white mist, the tip of her nose red. Damon eyed her lips which were turning a slight purple.

"We should get you inside, you look cold." Damon insisted and she nodded, turning around.

Bonnie walked up the stairs and unlocked the door, Damon stood at the threshold, unable to go in.

"Ah, shit, I forgot." she face palmed herself.

Biting at her lower lip she sighed.

"Arthur!" she called back into the house.

A few seconds later, the old man walked into the living room.

"My friend from Mystic Falls is here." Bonnie told him, and the mans eyes went wide as he stopped beside Bonnie.

"Well, look at you!" Arthur said, and Damon chuckled a little.

"May he come in?" she asked, and the old man grinned.

"Of course! He's magnificent!"

Bonnie's face blushed red, "Okay, okay, go back to whatever you were doing."

Arthur waved them off and walked back into the kitchen.

Damon stepped inside slowly, his boots thudding against the floor.

"This is... quaint." he said as he closed the door behind him.

Bonnie nodded and kicked her boots off, pulled her hat, coat, gloves and scarf off and tossed them in a pile near the door. Holding only her

She shivered and watched as Damon took his own boots off.

"Let's get you a blanket or something." he said with a chuckle and she shook her head.

"Let's just go upstairs." Bonnie insisted and headed for the stairs.

They both walked upstairs and to her bedroom. She flipped the light on and exhaled, her finger tips still felt frozen.

It was weird, she hadn't really hung out with Damon before. She didn't expect him to be at the airport much less come all the way to Queens.

"You can sit there." she told him, closing her bedroom door.

Damon looked around for a second, and then sat down on the futon that was folded up into a couch.

Bonnie sat down a little ways beside him, pulling her blanket until her lap and rubbing her hands together.

"Thanks for coming, and bringing my car." she said after a few seconds of awkward silence.

Damon smirked.

"Yeah, you're welcome."

She fiddled with the blanket in her lap.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Wasn't that a question?" he messed with her and she rolled her eyes.

"Sure." Damon replied after a second.

"Why all the sudden..." Bonnie started, "...are you interested in talking to me, saying goodbye to me at the airport, visiting me?"

Damon licked his lips, and looked at her hands in her lap for a moment before looking back at her face.

"Do you not want me to be interesting in talking to you, visiting you?" he asked, his forehead creasing.

She blinked, "No, that's not what I meant... You just, didn't seem to be very interested in me before."

"I guess, I just, started to notice you more. All the loss has made me appreciate people more." he said, blue eyes pouring into her face.

"Is that alright?" Damon asked, and his prolonged gaze into her eyes was making it her face flush a bit.

"Yeah, it's alright." Bonnie told him, unsure of whatever to say.

The fact that Damon, for whatever reason was interested in sitting next to her, talking to her, shouldn't have even been something she cared about. She'd never cared about it before. But, for some reason her heart was picking up it's pace.

Damon tilted his head to the side, "You alright there?"

He reached over and touched her fingers with his hand, and the iciness of the tips of them started to melt a little.

"You're freezing still." he chuckled, and scooted a little bit closer.

Her face started to get really flushed, and her heart was beating hard, so Damon pulled his fingers away from hers, feeling like he was making her uncomfortable.

"I'm okay." she cleared her throat and pulled the blanket up to her chest.

"Really? Because your heart is beating pretty fast." Damon said with a small smirk.

This didn't help the situation.


End file.
